Needles Kane
"Shut up and bleed, you Motherf-" -Needles Kane, Twisted Metal (2012) He is the series' trademark character, notable for his flaming head, and has appeared in every Twisted Metal game up-to-date. He has had many different looks, the first of which he has green hair and face paint, then he transitioned to the trademark flaming hair. He then proceeded to wear a mask strapped onto his face, which first appeared in Twisted Metal: Black. He is also the leader of The Clowns, his gang that is set to appear in the upcoming Twisted Metal (2012). Often referred to as Sweet Tooth, Needles Kane is an insane killer clown who drives an ice cream truck. His face is seen on the cover of every Twisted Metal game to date. His character has gone through many different designs and versions. He also has the most ties with other characters in the series. Twisted Metal An escaped mental patient, Needles is a man on a mission. He has entered Twisted Metal in hopes of gaining the one prize that means more to him than anything in the world...his best friend. Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth Twisted Metal 2 Back again as a deranged serial killer clown, Sweet Tooth has a much different goal in this year's contest. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth '''Info: Male, unknown age and birth place *"My first home was the circus, my second was a state institute, my next home will be yours. I will be the man who hides under your bed, in your closet, in your mind. When I win, you'll never be too far from me." Twisted Metal 3 If only all clowns were as sweet as Sweet Tooth, the world would be a much more psychotic place. This demented concessionaire bops around in his ice cream truck spreading merriment and salmonella. You'll also note that Sweet Tooth is down with the good humor: he'll be laughing the entire time he's launching the explosive head off the top of his truck. You'll have to earn this treat because Sweet Tooth is a hidden character available only after winning the game. 'Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Info: '''Male, 42 yrs, birthplace unknown *"I scream, you scream, we all scream for...me! Gather 'round kiddies, and let me show you just how sweet I can be! I have plenty of frosty, explosive treats for all the Twisted Metal contestants!" Twisted Metal 4 In this version of Sweet Tooth, he is the master of the Twisted Metal tournament. When he was young the competition, with Calypso at its head, came to Sweet Tooth's town. The contest was unlike anything Sweet Tooth ever laid eyes on. It gave him dreams of death and destruction and so he followed the traveling tournament until he eventually entered himself. He proved quite adept in combat and killed many drivers but he felt that he was just a pawn killing while Calypso grew stronger with each soul. Because of this, when Sweet Tooth won the competition he wished to be the star of Twisted Metal. Sweet Tooth competes in the competition for years but ultimately became envious of Calypso. Eventually he executes a coup d'etat with the assist of a bunch of midget clowns, steals Calypso's ring which was the source of his power granting Sweet Tooth the same abilities, and took control as ruler of Twisted Metal. He is the final boss of the Twisted Metal Tournament, and possibly the hardest of any boss to kill. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Demeanor: '''Evil Twisted Metal: Small Brawl The youngest & the most mischievous of all the kids in the neighborhood! He enters the contest wanting a little ice cream. '''Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth Twisted Metal: Black The first time Sweet Tooth killed someone he didn't even flinch. He did it as skillfully as a trained surgeon and without regrets. After the first one., it was obvious that he had found his calling in life. He quickly developed an insatiable thirst for blood. Sometimes his victims were meticulously hunted down, but most were randomly chosen and just unlucky to have crossed his path. No one was safe. 'Vehicle: 'Sweet Tooth 'Age: '? 'Disorder: '''Unspecified Psychotic disorder; Homicidal tendencies; insomnia. '''Treatment: '''Warning: Meds have no effect; lost cause. Story qlvDuZI7zwI PBTz8Z6wOLo Twisted Metal: Head-On Needles Kane, in this game, is revealed to be another personality of Marcus Kane, the driver of Roadkill. Needles' goal in this tournament is to take over Twisted Metal and run the tournament himself. In this tournament, if Marcus gives into his Needles' persona, the two become the driver of Dark Tooth and Tower Tooth, the game's last two bosses. Twisted Metal: Lost Needles Kane is the driver of Gold Tooth. The vehicle is the same as Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck from Twisted Metal: Black, but gold. It has the same special weapon but stronger armor. He can be unlocked by beating Twisted Metal: Lost on hard difficulty level. Twisted Metal (2012) His name remains the same, and his story is based on the origin of the character, such as how he got the mask. But in the new Twisted Metal it is confirmed he makes it himself, rather than someone else creating it. The story also focuses on his first kill, and possibly his childhood. In the PlayStation Magazine article, David Jaffe said his story is about Sweet Tooth searching for "the one that got away" , who was the first girl he failed to kill. Jaffe stated that the cut scenes are pretty disturbing for Sweet Tooth's story, and there are 3 endings, one for each difficulty level played. Endings zKWLq1OQ3tI VQXH3hngxZk 3kN0k4ISGhE uqg80J7VYBA _uvVBTIVd2k bNPQp3RD09k Trivia *Needles appears as a bonus costume in "War of the Monsters" video game if you have a Twisted Metal: Black save data. As he is just a bonus costume, he does not have a story. *When he wins ''Head-On, Needles says "We've been doing this a long time, haven't we?" implying that canonically, he's won the contest more than once. *Sweet Tooth is the only character in Twisted Metal that would actually dethrone Calypso and take control of the contest.(Twisted Metal 4 & Head-On) *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl is the only game in which Needles isn't a serial killer. Rather, he is just a mischievous child. *It is revealed after you unlock Minion that the events of Twisted Metal: Black take place within the mind of Sweet Tooth. *In Twisted Metal: Black, his mask was created by Mr. Creole. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal Characters Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Characters Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Characters